Electroids Max
- 2= - 3= }} |-| Glowing= |appearances = Cookironi Electrorock Changing a Light Bulb Calling All Mixels A Quest for the Lost Mixamajig Mixels.com Mixels Rush Electroids MAX! |firstmixel = Teslo |secondmixel = Volectro |thirdmixel = Zaptor |purpose = To get a cookironi (Cookironi) To compete in a dance party (Electrorock) To fix a light bulb (Changing a Light Bulb) To defeat King Nixel (A Quest for the Lost Mixamajig) To defeat Nixels (Electroids MAX!) |abilities = Can zap anything with extreme electromagnetic force E.M.P. Burst (Hit everything around you with pulses of electromagnetic energy) Can use his tail as an electric source}} The Electroids Max is a Max that made its debut in Cookironi. Physical Appearance Overall, this Max resembles Volectro the most. This Max has a semi-rectangular body with two legs with a toe each. He has two arms that resemble Teslo's, and a huge tail with all of Volectro's electric fingertips at the tip. On his back, he has two spines, and has a huge head with a large mouth that has nine sharp teeth inside of it. He has two eyes that are surrounded by two yellow rings, and he also has Volectro's hair. Lastly, he has two ears on each side of his head, and two lightning bolts on the top. Biography The Mixels fought over a Cookironi. Eventually, they got to the point where they Maxed together, and the Electroids Max after the Cragsters Max chased Zaptor around. The Infernites then Maxed, and all the Maxes fought until they de-Maxed, and Zorch crushed the Cookironi. ("Cookironi") When the Cragsters thought that the Electroids were "sacrificing" Krader, the Cragsters got mad, not wanting their leader to be hurt. The Electroids then explained that they are just getting him prepared for their annual dance party, and the Cragsters joined. They then danced, and afterwards, they Maxed to see who has the best dance. The Maxes complimented each other, and then give each other suspicious looks, causing them to have another competition. ("Electrorock") The Electroids Max was formed when the Electroids needed to fix a light bulb. They looked around for a light bulb, and Volectro found a Cubit, which Teslo found useless at the moment. He then found a light bulb, but couldn't reach it. To reach it, they Maxed. He got the light bulb in, but it didn't give off enough light, so he plugged his tail into the wall outlet to increase light power. Sadly, this plan backfired, and they break the Lightbulb Sun. ("Changing a Light Bulb") The Max was formed when the Electroids needed to fight off a swarm of Nixels. ("Electroids MAX!") The Max was formed to fight King Nixel after discovering the Mixamajig was a hoax. He then Mixed with the other Maxes to form the Ultra-Miximum Max. ("A Quest for the Lost Mixamajig") Set Information The Electroids Max can be built using parts combined from Mixels sets 41506 Teslo, 41507 Zaptor, and 41508 Volectro. Extra parts are leftover after construction. Instructions are available on the LEGO website downloads page. Trivia *He somewhat resembles a reptile or lion. *He is seen with a set of eight teeth in his LEGO set, but the cartoon's set of teeth includes nine. *His tail is prehensile, as shown in Changing a Light Bulb. *When his tail is plugged into an outlet, he shocks uncontrollably and sends out large power surges. His tail gains lightning-shaped prongs when he plugs into an outlet. These surges are strong enough to blow out the Lightbulb Sun. **His original design had the prongs as a permanent feature. *The only ability of his not shown in the actual cartoon episodes is the E.M.P force field ability, which only appears in Calling All Mixels. *He was chronologically meant to be the Max to demonstrate Maxes in the cartoon series, as Changing a Light Bulb was the second episode in the production line, albeit the tenth one aired. *In Mixels Rush, he has similar artwork, with the only difference being his tail is shorter than the one from Calling All Mixels. Gallery External links *Instructions on LEGO.com Category:2014 Category:Series 1 Category:Male characters Category:Translucent/Transparent Pieces Category:Calling All Mixels Category:Mixels Rush Category:Electric Category:Flat Eyes Category:Eight teeth Category:Maxes with tails Category:Elemental tails Category:Jointed Feet Category:One toe Category:Sharp Teeth Category:Season One Category:Season Two Category:Overbite Category:Maxes with ears Category:Triangular Ears Category:Big heads Category:Two Legs Category:Maxes that can fly